


Razor's Edge

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Knifeplay, Little bit of blood, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Goro likes to live dangerously.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1: ~~Omorashi~~ | **Knifeplay** | ~~Body swap~~

“Your fans would never believe me if I told them what you looked like right now.”

Goro whimpered, shaking with the effort of keeping his hips still as Akira teased at his balls. Akira’s knife rested cool and sharp against his abdomen, the edge ghosting just above the base of his cock. If he tried to thrust upwards, he was going to gouge himself, and while diarahan would fix it, he wasn’t inclined to know what that in particular would feel like.

Red leather caressed sensitive skin, and the touch on such a delicate part of his anatomy had his head falling back on Akira’s shoulder. He bit his lip, trying to muffle a moan, and Akira chuckled darkly against his ear.

“You’re beautiful like this, you know,” he purred, tracing a fingertip up the length of Goro’s cock. His princely jacket had been opened to bare his chest, and his undone pants were pushed down to his thighs, giving Akira room to work, but keeping his legs pinned. Akira nuzzled into the crook of his neck, nipping softly. “You don’t have to be quiet. Nothing can get us in a safe room. Or maybe you don’t want to admit that I’m making you feel good~?”

“Shut _up_ , Joker,” Goro hissed, his voice cracking on a whine as Akira circled his thumb over the glans.

“Don’t act like you haven’t been thinking about this,” Akira teased.

Goro opened his mouth to tell him, once again, to _please_ shut the fuck up, regardless of how it would sound when he was still supposed to be playing the part of the cordial Detective Prince. But he never got the chance, because all that escaped was a high, desperate moan as Akira stroked down the length of his cock with the cool flat of the blade. “O-Oh god…!”

The smooth metal swirled over the tip of his cock, collecting a smear of pre-cum, and Akira’s voice was velvet in his ear as he murmured, “Who would have thought the pretty prince had a danger kink? I wonder what the specifics are. The threat of pain?” He dragged the tip very lightly up Goro’s stomach, not enough to break skin. “Maybe you want to bleed?” The knife came to rest against Goro’s throat, the razor edge kissing his skin as he swallowed thickly. 

“Or maybe it’s the knowledge that I have your life in my hands. You like being at the mercy of your rival. Your equal.”

Goro wanted to snap at him. Inform him that they were _not_ equals. But the sudden, firm grip of Akira’s hand on his cock and the pressure of the knife against his neck dissolved his words into a frustrated moan. Akira didn’t give him a moment’s reprieve; his strokes were quick and steady, driving Goro to writhe helplessly against the thief holding him. The knife was a cold brush against the sensitive skin beneath his ear, and as he felt the edge press in just the smallest bit, he whimpered and came with an involuntary thrust of his hips, thrashing slightly against Akira’s hold.

Akira made a startled noise, but Goro barely noticed, riding out his orgasm with muted cries. It was only after he started to come down that he noticed the sticky trail down his chest, bright red. Akira had tossed the knife aside onto the table near the couch, and made a worried noise as Goro smeared the blood dazedly. “What…?”

“You moved more than I thought you were going to,” Akira said. “I already cast dia, but…”

“Oh, well-done, Joker. That certainly would have been fun to explain to your friends, after I bled out half-naked in your lap,” Goro huffed.

“I wasn’t pressing the knife that hard!” Akira countered. “You just jerked when I wasn’t expecting it!”

“Need I remind you that this was your idea?” Goro got up, examining himself carefully. Somehow, Akira had avoided letting any of his release get on himself, so the only thing soiled by their activities was the safe room carpet. “I assumed you had the coordination not to cut my throat regardless of how much I moved.” He started doing up his clothes, and once he was presentable, he turned back to Akira. “Honestly…”

Akira raised an eyebrow. “I only suggested it because I knew you’d be into it~” he teased.

Goro rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Let’s just finish this before one of your stupid friends wonders where you’ve gone this afternoon.”

He knelt down, tugging at the buttons of Akira’s pants. Despite not wanting to piss off the guy about to give him a blowjob, Akira couldn’t resist quipping, “Are you more worried that my friends will try to gallantly defend my virtue, or that they’ll know you’re willing to get on your knees for me?”

The look that Goro shot him promised nothing but suffering. That was definitely the face of a man planning to put a bullet in Akira’s head in two weeks. But for now, it just meant that Akira probably wasn’t going to be allowed to come for a long time.

...not that he was going to complain.


End file.
